


Marquise Diamond

by Gottabeharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, I really am, M/M, Smut, alternative universe, highschool, i'm trying to make this less cliche, what else what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottabeharry/pseuds/Gottabeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stereotypical bad boy. The captain of the football team. The annoying kid who sits in the back of the class, drawing dicks onto his desk instead of writing down notes. Every school has one and no matter how hard he wished theirs would be an exception, it most definitely is'nt.</p><p>Or where Harry wants to experience new things that will rock the steady and ordinary world of his. He'll experience a lot more than just a few house parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry did'nt understand what was wrong with him. Him who thinks making people feel like trash is acceptable. Him who turns a fun game of football into a world cup. Him who he's suprised has'nt modeled for adidas yet. Him as in Louis fucking Tomlinson.

The stereotypical bad boy. The captain of the football team. The annoying kid who sits in the back of the class, drawing dicks onto his desk instead of writing down notes. Every school has one and no matter how hard he wished theirs would be an exception, it most definitely is'nt.

What made him so likable in the eyes of the other students of the school, he had no idea. What made people fall on to their knees infront of him (like harry may have imagined doing so under completely different circumstances a few or a thousand times, but thats not the point) he had no idea. It can't be his personality can it? Regardless of basically the whole school wanting to befriend him, he had his group of friends who he hanged out with, and did'nt seem like the type of person to give away his trust like nothing. Plus he's a major jerk towards most of the people,so it must be his looks. And as Louis just magically walked past him in the halls with his clique , wearing a grey adidas jumper and black jeans ripped from his knees and yeah, it was definitely the looks.

It's not like Harry fancied him, he would rather throw away his bazinga t shirt (which happened to be his absolute favourite, thank you very much) than admit that he liked Louis. He just has some really nice eyes s' all.

Harry was'nt the loser of the school, no, but getting that little dash of extra confidence would'nt hurt. His strenghts are arguably nearly non-existent, something that he has had to deal with a long time. But having the whole school know about how all he literally does after school is make his way home as quickly as possible, curl up under a fluffy blanket and watch tutorials from youtube while the other kids of his age are partying and having the time of their lives?Well his answer to that question, do birds fly? 

Harry made his way through the crowded hallways, mouthing fuck to himself too many times everytime he bumped into someone. Something that would surely suprise his mum, being the innocent happy child he is.

Getting to the cafeteria was a struggle as always, but what is'nt. The food is crap, and far from healthy so he settles for drinking water as usual, before he gets home to binge watch netflix. Exactly like yesterday. He was scanning the cafeteria with his gaze, trying to spot an empty table he could sit in without disturbing the others or them disturbing him. He did'nt feel like locking himself in the toilet for 20 minutes today, so Harry was relieved to find just what he was looking for few feets away from him.

It all happened so fast. One minute he was heading towards the empty table with his open water bottle, humming to the melody of a song he had heard on spotify, and the next he was lying on the ground with a heavy weight on top of him. His freezing Ice cold water (because Harry might not be able to drink it otherwise) mixed with the person's above him coke all over them. And as the whole cafeteria grew silent, and the stranger lifted his head from the crook of Harry's neck, removed his knee from dangerously near to his fucking crotch and locked his ocean blue eyes with Harry's green ones, there was just no way this was happening. 

He widened his eyes and put all of his energy into trying not to pass out because this was just too much. With about 200 people staring, this was not the way he wanted to be remembered after Louis rips his head off later today. And there was just no way.

He could get up, apologize to Louis even though it was'nt even his fault to begin with. He could also stab himself with the first thing he could get his hands on,that would work too.

Louis winced as he struggled to get up, recovering from what turns out had been quite a crash, that caused him to fly for 0.18282 seconds and land on top of Harry. His face was flushed red from embarrasment and to match the look of a serial killer who wanted nothing more than to skin Harry alive, his eyes were Ice cold. There was nothing welcoming about the boy infront of him who seemed to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying, or punching Harry.

Harry did'nt have the time to open his mouth before one of the teachers rushed to Louis' side, commanding Harry in a stern voice to walk him to the schools nurse. Louis huffed and rolled his eyes, starting to limp his way out of the cafeteria, interrupting Harrys thoughts about leaving the country to live in a nice beach house in Bora Bora. His jeans were wet and clinged onto his skin and it would be fucking disgusting if he would'nt be too focused on trying to even out his breath. He rushed after the moody dickhead, trying to wipe his sweaty palms and jogging to catch up on the 18 year old tosser currently having a hissy fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Many would say that Harry's overreacting, and truth be told, he probably was. But you see, he was scared, and rightfully so. Louis is'nt known to be the most pleasant person and Harry remembers witnessing a full on fist fight between him and some other guy last year, as did the whole school.

He overheard other students whispering about it in the hallways weeks after it had happened, apparently the guy had insulted Louis which (obviously) justified him beating the shit out of him in the parking lot. Harry briefly wondered what he could have said to piss him off like that, but that thought was long forgotten as he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders, trying to shake a reaction out of him.

"What the fuck mate? Are you there?"

Harry widened his eyes and his cheeks turned pink from embarrassment and shame. Oh Lord.   
He was cut off by Louis rolling his eyes and looking annoyed as ever, and he was'nt even speaking. 

"Well? We're here!" He waved his hands exasperatedly. Harry moved his head towards where Louis was pointing at the speed of a sloth, since his brain was still having trouble with taking all of this in. He was right though, they were standing infront of the nurses room.

What if Louis sprained his foot, or worse, broke it? He's the starplayer of the school's football team, losing him would most likely cause their team to lose majority of the games that were coming up. Once Louis' macho friends slash team mates hear who caused this, Harry can start with picking a suit he would like to be buried in.

"Can't you speak?" Louis was back to yelling now, and Harry was completely frozen. He does'nt handle situations like these well at all. One time he started crying in the middle of the maths lesson in middle school, when his teacher raised her voice at him for not paying attention. Extra, he knows, but he can't really do anything about it.

He thinks Louis noticed his distress, because his expression softened for a moment but it was gone so fast he could've imagined it. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"I'm not going in there, the last time i did she ordered me not to play for a week even though i was just fine." 

Harry could only nod, trying not to bite his lip for comfort since that could be mistaken as flirting and Louis thinking he's trying to seduce him would really just be a cherry on top.

"Watch where you're going next time, and will you stop looking at me like i just murdered your entire family with a butter knife? Its fucking creepy." With that and the roll of his eyes, he turned around and stomped out of Harry's sight.

Harry was left feeling humiliated and embarrassed, and he could'nt stop the tears this time. He started fast walking towards the bathroom, wiping his eyes, frustrated with himself for not being able to keep it together. He did'nt want people to think he was weak, but it always ended up happening anyways. Louis thinks he's creepy.

When he finally made it into the bathroom, he locked himself into one of the stalls and just let it all out. He was'nt sure how much time had passed after he finally stopped sobbing, but he was positive he had missed the start of his English class already. He could'nt stay here looking like he'd seen a ghost anyway so he grabbed his stuff from his locker and left home.

Harry was still sniffling, his eyes red, and to match the look of a cry baby his jeans were still wet from where he'd have his water and Louis' coke spilled all over him. He could only guess what the people who walked past him would think, but would this day really be horrible enough without being publicly humiliated not once, but twice?

He just needs to get home, change into his pj's and eat to numb the pain. That way he can psyche himself up and think he's got it in the bag only to be emotionally pushed down and stomped on tomorrow at school. Its a never ending cycle. He's got it in the bag but he never brings the bag to school, never around anyone but his family and Zayn, his bestfriend.

Unfortunately for him, Zayn does'nt go to his school, but he lives 2 minutes away so they meet up a few times a week. Not as often as they did before, but Harry's been suspecting that Zayn is seeing someone, so he guesses its okay. He's happy for him.

When he finally makes it into his house, the first thing he does is peel off his annoyingly tight and now wet jeans and jump into the shower. The hot water relaxes his muscles, but not his brain, what happened only a mere hours ago still fresh in his mind.

All he wants to do is sleep. 13:12pm is'nt Harry's usual bed time (he was'nt that serious when he compared himself to a baby) , but today has left him mentally and physically exhausted. He shuts the curtains, crawls into his bed and falls asleep almost immediately, dreaming of a scenario where the blue eyed boy had comforted him when he was crying isntead of being the cause of his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it x i'm sorry that the second chapter is'nt much longer than the first, this will change in the future but this allowed me to update faster :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter and i know its super short but i could'nt help but publish it already! If anyone is reading this, i hope you liked it and the next chapter is coming soon :) x


End file.
